sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Kataoka
Yuuki Kataoka 'is a first year student at Kiyosumi High School. She has been friends with Nodoka Haramura since middle school. Yuuki deeply loves tacos and any food with a name similar to taco. Yuuki even told Nodoka that she chose to go to Kiyosumi simply because the cafeteria sells tacos. She likes being a comedian, especially when she interacts with Kyoutarou Suga. Yuuki stars in her own miniseries that appears at the beginning and end of each of the manga's published volumes. Appearance Yuuki has a very short and child-like appearance. She has short brown hair with two short pigtails and blueish-green eyes. In addition to her Kiyosumi uniform she wears thigh high white stockings. She also wears a cat-like ornament around her waist that mimics her expression and sometimes mimics her entire speech. In her national quarter-final team match, she dons a cape before and during her battle. Personality Despite being a first year in high school, Yuuki is very child-like. She seems to be obsessed with Nodoka's large breasts and wants larger ones herself. She is a bit of a flirt when it comes to Kyoutarou and is protective of her other friends. This is seen during the nationals when the media says Kiyosumi is from a weak prefecture. She gets angry because she feels that they are making fun of her friends and she vows to make them pay. Playing Style / Abilities Yuuki is highly skilled in the early going, though she can't stay focused and makes more mistakes as the game progresses, sometimes losing in the south prevailing-wind round all the gains she made earlier. She focuses better when she eats tacos and gains "'taco power". With this her skill when playing mahjong is increased. Additionally, food with names similar to tacos, like takoyaki can partially increase her skill as well. As of the national tournament Yuuki has improved to where disruptions no longer affect her play. She is particularly powerful in East Wind games, which only consists of the east prevailing-wind round. Plot Introduction Arc Yuuki is first introduced when Kyou brought Saki Miyanaga to the mahjong club to play a few rounds. She then explains to Saki just how amazing Nodoka really is before starting the game. After three defeats, her and Kyou say again how amazing Nodoka Haramura really is. The awakened Hisa Takei then calls them naive and tells them that Saki was manipulating her score on purpose, causing Nodoka to run after her and Yuuki to call Hisa mean. The next day we see her relaxing in the sun before she is called to play against Nodoka, Saki, and Mako Someya. After a hot start by Yuuki the others explain that she is a genius in the East but gets tired as the game goes on and makes mistakes, which is what happens. After finally getting Saki to play seriously, Yuuki remarks how freaky Saki is after seeing her win. A week after Saki joins the club; Yuuki tags along with Kyou and Saki to the mahjong club. After another defeat, she pouts because she can't win, but in the next game she wins thanks to Saki's help. Training Camp Arc She appears along with the other first years eating lunch together. In the club room after Hisa announces they are going to participate in the prefectural tournament, Yuuki checks the playing records of the opponents they may face. She is taken aback by the play records of Ryuumonbuchi's Koromo Amae, but says that it's alright because they have Nodoka. She is present later that evening in a maid costume trying to appeal to Kyou, but to no avail. Hisa then reveals to her that sending Nodoka and Saki to the mahjong parlor was a set up. Later the training camp kicks off with Hisa explaining the weak points of her first years and what they need to do to work on those areas. Yuuki, being bad at counting points, is given arithmetic drills to complete before she can play. We are then shown flashes of the training camp up until the day of the preliminaries. In the anime, Saki, Nodoka, and Yuuki travel to a nearby waterfall and discuss how they want to continue being together. They also appear together in a hot spring and Saki sees a shooting star, causing Nodoka and her to go back to the bath to try and see one too. Fifty minutes later they are forced to come out after nearly fainting. In their room, she talks about the stars and (in the manga) she wonders if there's a taco formation somewhere. Prefectural Tournament Arc She enters the tournament hall with the rest of Kiyosumi and later wonders where Saki is. After Saki is found, Hisa, the club president, gives a motivational speech and anounces the order in which she registered the team, with Yuuki being the vanguard. When Hisa explains the rules, she realizes its better to have your strongest go first, however the real reason she goes first is because she is poor at calculating points. Leading off in Kiyosumi's first tournament match, she quickly gets into the groove using her "taco power" and demolishes the competition. When she runs out of power, she safely coasts in. Later, during Nodoka's flashback, Yuuki is shown at the training camp making fun of her because she can't sleep without her penguin. When Saki ends her battle early, helping Kiyosumi to advance to the second tournament round, Yuuki enthusiastically congratulates her. She appears again during lunch getting prepared for the next match and again later that night celebrating with her team for advancing to the finals. At the ramen stand she questions Nodoka's ability to eat the noodles. The next day before the final team match, she realizes that she didn't bring enough tacos to tide her over for her lengthened battle. Before she leaves for her battle, she orders Kyou to go buy her more tacos. When she places her taco on a tray, Jun Inoue eats it thinking that it's a present for her. Devastated, Yuuki begins to cry but is comforted by Mihoko Fukuji and given a lunch which has tako-san wieners in it, which also give Yuuki power. Despite being fired up for the first hanchan game, she gets off to a rocky start thanks to Jun zeroing in on her and winning most of the hands in the game. During the intermission, Kyou delivers her tacos and after eating them she has a conversation with Kyou and is re-engergized. After another suprising taco powered slow start, Yuuki remembers at training camp she was pouting because of being defeated but Hisa gave her a speech about not giving up and afterward her spirits are restored. But afterward is still having trouble with Jun. Mihoko then opens her other eye and helps clear the way for Yuuki's tiles to pass. She then starts winning but very soon Mihoko starts taking control and wins running away to end the battle. Depressed she enters the waiting room and after Saki and Nodoka leave, cries her heart out while being comforted by Hisa. She is seen throughout Mako's battle commenting about her teammate while laying on Hisa. When Kyou gets back from shopping she quicky gets up and helps explain what happened with Mako and how the score ended up. She is again seen throughout the others' battles briefy commenting on them and is shown celebrating with the rest of Kiyosumi upon Saki's improbable win. Individual Tournament *Anime Only Arc* After learning Kiyosumi is going to the Sports Land pool asa reward, Yuuki is seen breaking up Kyou's Nodoka fantasies by promoting her own swimsuit to the uninterested boy. At the pool she jumps into the water next to Kyou and makes him be the motor for her inflatable raft. She then swims over to Nodoka to let her know her breasts float too much. Later minus the upperclassmen Kiyosumi wonders the hall looking for the VIP room and runs into Ryuumonbuchi. After a bit of an exchange they go back to the pool and continue to play. When the individual tournament starts, Yuuki dominates the competition because they only play east prevailing wind games, which is her speciality. She in first place at the end of the first day and is when interviewed says that she will continue her winning ways. On the second day, with a full stock of tacos, she does well until she faces off against Kazue Nanpo, to whom she loses badly. She is then shown to be depressed at lunch. Yuuki's matches afterward are briefly shown but she fails to get into the top three to advance to the nationals, but is glad that Saki and Nodoka made it. Sometime after the tournament we see Yuuki again as she interrupts Kyou's fantasies bragging about her sexy underwear that she's going to wear at the uncoming festival and telling Saki and Kyou about the planned second training camp. When she has her own boob fantasies, Nodoka interrupts her telling her that they're going to study all day. She then runs off causing Nodoka to give chase. Later in the club room we then learn that she has failed her math test and Nodoka along with Saki agree to help her study for make-ups. After they learn they are banned from the club room they try various different study places but get nowhere thanks to Yuuki's distractions. They decide to head to the public library and due to a storm are soaked on the way. In the library she interrupts Saki and Nodoka's conversation by crying that her tacos got wet and she tries to cancel the study session but to no avail. Everyone except Hisa is shown waiting for her to finish her test and when she does they all head to the festival. She is then seen winning a race up stairs against Kyou and spots a taco stand. When the fireworks start Yuuki wishes upon them that the training camp serves tacos. It is then revealed that she passed her make-up tests and gets to go to the training camp. Combined Training Camp Arc At the beginning of the training camp, she is shown during her free time playing with Kana Ikeda. The next day she is briefly seen playing and winning a hand against Jun Inoue but with the results unknown. Later when her middle school friends (Maho Yumeno and Hiroko Murohashi) arrive at the camp, she comments on their match with Nodoka and Saki even giving Maho a taco so she can copy her ability. After the match she is seen playing around with Nodoka. National Tournament Arc In August Kiyosumi arrives at their hotel in Tokyo for the nationals. Yuuki, having free time decides to have a bath with the other first years and finds Kazekoshi's Kana there. After wondering what she is doing there, Koromo Amae and Touka Ryuumonbuchi enter as well. She is next seen when Kiyosumi goes in for the tournament draw; wanting to go to the nearby park and later wondering where the lost Saki is. During the rest of the free time she is shown with Kana and Koromo eating at a restaurant. During the first round at tournament hall she is with the rest of Kiyosumi in the waiting room and receives Kyou's homemade tacos. While watching the video sent to Hisa by the Vice-Pres of the student council she notices the familar faces wishing her luck in the nationals. Yuuki along with everyone else (minus Saki)is watching matches on tv commenting on how strong Shiratodai is. The next day in the tournament waiting room we see Yuuki eating her tacos and leaving a bit early for her battle telling everyone she needs to "fix her appearance". As she makes her way to her battle dressed in a manteau, a reporter wants a word, however his partner stops him telling him that they only need to worry about Haramura and that Nagano is weak. This infuriates her because to her it's like they're making fools of her friends and runs toward her battle wanting to show them they were wrong. When her battle starts off, she becomes the first dealer and despite attempts to disrupt her, wins quickly. Yuuki then thinks back to the training camp to where Koromo tells that to overcome her weakness just finish the match in the east prevailing wind round. She then declares that the second rotation will not happen. She proceeds to win big off the next two hands by Suzu Ueshige, but then is worried when Komaki Jindai awakens, saying she felt a lot like Saki. With this Yuuki is on her toes until it's revealed that Komaki is weak when she's awake causing Yuuki to burn out and lose her turn as dealer. Wanting to end the match while still in the east round, she decides to take a chance and declare riichi. This however backfires when Shiromi Kosegawa wins off of her. Later Yuuki is still in the lead and wants to finish strongly so she declares' another riichi. This once again backfires when Jindai falls asleep again and wins big off of her to end the battle. Afterwards, she returns to the Kiyosumi waiting room and is depressed. She is then cheered up by Hisa and later Mako promises to make them pay. She is later shown after Hisa's match wishing Nodoka luck and a bit after eating a taco watching Etopen get kicked around. She is again shown before the start of Saki's match wishing her well. After the captians match and Sakis return, she is there with the rest of the team to greet her. When Saki explain that she is late because she had to give an interview and got lost, Yuuki notes that she hardly said anything during the interview. Final Eight Arc Early in the morning Nodoka wakes Yuuki by mentioning that Kirame Hanada's match had already begun. Nodoka then wonders why the alarm didn't go off and Yuuki tells her that she turned it off because she wanted everyone to rest up after the win the previous day. When they dress they head to watch Kirame play on tv. After greeting Hisa, she tell her that she could've woken them up. After recieving permission to go to the playing hall, they awake Saki. On their way there they stop and notice that Saki is not following them. After Saki tells them to go on ahead, they reluctantly do so. At the playing hall, they realize that the vanguard match is over and should have stayed at the hotel. She then tells Nodoka that she loses her calm when she gets excited and that it is her one flaw. Nodoka however tells her that she has many flaws. They are then overheard by Junko Nishida who recognizes them. After not being able to get in to watch the matches, Junko offers them a seat in the press box. On their way she mentions that she hopes that the person who fainted during the vanguard match wasn't Kirame. They then meet Nodoka's old teammates from Nara. Yuuki then remembers all the times that Nodoka has mentioned them from before. Saki Achiga-hen episode of side-A In the anime, Yuuki appears while Nodoka is in the middle of writting a letter to her friends in Nara. Later she along with Kana Ikeda and Nodoka appear in the bath. Here they talk about Tokyo and how Kiyosumi has a person who runs errands for them. Later, she and the other first years go to the playing hall on the semi-finals day. However only Nodoka and her go in. When they arrive they see the place packed and Yuuki tells Nodoka to use the power of her breasts to get them inside. They are then overseen play arguing by Junko Nishida who recognizes them. After not being able to get in to watch the matches, Junko offers them a seat in the press box. On their way they meet Nodoka's old teammates from Nara. Quotes *"If I run out of tacos, I can no longer maintain my human form." *"Nodoka should learn to use her titties before her tiles, I say." Category:Kiyosumi High School Category:Takatoobara Middle School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers Category:Yuuki's Universal Tacos Plan!